1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an animal handling apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an animal handling apparatus for turning over from one side to the other side a relatively large animal, such as a cow, for example.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,510, issued to Stoody, disclosed a tilting cattle table. A bull or the like was secured to the table via straps which passed about the bull's body while the bull was in a standing position and the table was then tilted to support the bull while various operations were carried out.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,746,115, issued to Hermanni, disclosed a hog holder which included a strap which pulls one leg of the hog generally toward the hog's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,313, issued to Gardels, disclosed a pipe turning tool comprising a handle having an arcuate member at its forward end for engaging a pipe and a detent which engaged a discontinuity on the pipe so that the pipe turning tool could be engaged with the side of a pipe so as to permit the turning of the pipe.
German Pat. No. 2,114,288, disclosed a pig transporting barrow constructed to raise the hind quarters of a pig. The barrow had the general form of a two-wheeled dolly with a cross bar attached to its lower end. The cross bar was inserted under the hind quarters of the pig and the barrow was then rotated about its wheels to raise the hind quarters of the pig.